Call of Duty: Dissention
Call of Duty: Dissention is a fictional Call of Duty game developed and published by EternalBlaze Industries, with developer help from Respawn Entertainment. Setting and Premise Dissention takes place in the same universe as the Modern Warfare series, but not necessarily in the same story in which the games take place. 10 years have passed since the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and war still rages on in many parts of the world, even after the world's greatest conflict in recent history subsided after years of fighting and hostility. The Democratic Republic of the Congo, after many years of political instability, has been taken over by a merciless, corrupted, and evil ruler named Chike Waraabe who has waged war on all who oppose him, not just in his country, but in neighboring countries as well as the United Nations. He has formed his own army, consisting of locally trained soldiers as well as hired mercenaries. This group is known as Divinity, named after their belief that they are of divine nature to rule over others. The 75th Ranger Regiment, since Russia's invasion of Washington D.C. in 2016, has been dealing with multiple conflicts across the globe since then. However, they are once again called into action to help other forces stop the maniacal leader. Most of the fighting will take place in the Congo and neighboring nations. Campaign Campaign tells the story of the 75th Ranger Regiment, more specifically Hunter 2-1, as they fight to restore and maintain stability in a chaotic region. This also means the return of the main characters from the American portion of Modern Warfare 2's campaign. Missions *Welcome to the Jungle Playable Characters *'Sergeant James Ramirez' Still serving in the same Ranger Regiment when he first started out, James Ramirez was promoted to Hunter 2-1's Sergeant and leader after the deaths of Sergeant Foley and Corporal Dunn at some point during the midst of World War III. He now faces the challenge of leading new team, different from the guys he fought with back then. *'Sergeant Astrid "Valkyrie" Williams' Valkyrie has made it into the history books by being the first female member of the Task Force 141, an international military special operations group. She and her team participate in the same battle as the Army Rangers, but the TF141 prefer to be a bit more silent, yet effective. Allies / Protagonists *'Corporal Haley Dunn' Haley Dunn, Hunter 2-1's second-in-command and medic, is the daughter of the original Corporal Dunn who served with Hunter 2-1 towards the end of the Second Russian Civil War and throughout World War III. She is very skilled in battle, a great leader, as well as a great friend to Ramirez. Dunn is the perfect candidate for second in command. *'Private Kellen Andrews' Kellen Andrews is one of the more crucial allies in the Army Rangers campaign, sort of serving a similar role that Ramirez once served in Modern Warfare 2. He is obedient and very skilled, often completing tasks given to him by Ramirez with ease. *'Private Hayden Leech' Like Andrews, Hayden Leech is also one of the more prominent members of Hunter 2-1 along with Ramirez and Dunn. He mostly provides comic relief, similar to Corporal Dunn in Modern Warfare 2, and also shows expertise in various forms of combat. Antagonists *'Chike Waraabe' After his father's death during World War III, Chike Waraabe relocated to various parts of Africa, stumbling into hell holes until he found allies of his father in the Congo, almost completely wiped out. From there, Chike swore revenge on anyone and everyone responsible for what had happened to him and his family for the past 10 years and to gain complete control over Africa. Multiplayer Special Ops Weapons and Vehicles This game features fictional weaponry and equipment, as it takes place in the near future. Even if it does seem unrealistic that completely new technology will replace the current technology that is used today, it is easier to make this stuff up and go along with it rather than having to research things for accuracy. Assault Rifles= Rangers Weapons *AR-306 *M4A3 Carbine *AER *Skmir XS3 *POS124 *Specter TF141 Weapons *G37 *Aeon Rifle *Remana *PKS *VNR Delta *54 West Divinity Weapons *AL-97 *Scanta *Elir 187 *Canra V *Zestre Vex *R1300 |-| Sub Machine Guns= Rangers Weapons *SM8 *ZR-34 *Benai R *Chira TF141 Weapons *MP13 *UMP54 *YRF-5 *SDC-8 *Anea Divinity Weapons *Cresci Z7 *Z91 |-| Light Machine Guns= Rangers Weapons *Cerada S1 *Inilu KR *Annihilator ERZ *KOZAK TF141 Weapons *MG37 *LRS LAG Divinity Weapons *AL-97 LMG *KRG *Milami *MGS-774 *XLRA *Wivanra |-| Shotguns= Rangers Weapons * TF141 Weapons * Divinity Weapons * |-| Marksman Rifles= Rangers Weapons * TF141 Weapons * Divinity Weapons * |-| Sniper Rifles= Rangers Weapons * TF141 Weapons * Divinity Weapons * Handguns= Note: Any handgun with "AP" in the name is automatic. Rangers Weapons *P12 Magnum *Belin AP *Szara E11 *AP V2 *Wildfire (Magnum) TF141 Weapons *P238 *Weston AP *KAP Hi-Power *La Rad Divinity Weapons *Revelation (Magnum) *AS113 Magnum *M231 *Chevra AP |-| Launchers= Rangers Weapons * TF141 Weapons * Divinity Weapons * |-| Miscellaneous= Rangers Weapons * TF141 Weapons * Divinity Weapons * |-| Light Vehicles= Rangers Vehicles * TF141 Vehicles * Divinity Vehicles * |-| Medium Vehicles= Rangers Vehicles * TF141 Vehicles * Divinity Vehicles * |-| Heavy Vehicles= Rangers Vehicles * TF141 Vehicles * Divinity Vehicles * Trailers Cut Content This section consists of all content that was cut from the final product. This will include anything and everything regarding the game. Missions *'Back at it Again' The basic training mission. I decided I would move away from "obvious training mission is obvious" and ease it into the first two missions, which introduce the two playable characters. Characters *'Private Karl Browning' Originally, I was going to have him be the playable character and kill him off (so the player can go back to playing as Ramirez later in the Army Rangers portion of the campaign), but then decided to just can him and have the player solely play as Ramirez and a TF141 member instead. Trivia Category:EternalBlaze Category:Call of Duty: Dissention